


The King in the North

by TheNightRider



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Grey Wind Lives, M/M, Margaery Tyrell Lives, Queen Margaery Tyrell, Robb Stark Lives, Robb Stark is King in the North
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightRider/pseuds/TheNightRider
Summary: After the Lannisters accused Ned Stark of treason, Robb Stark assemble his army and marched south in the hope of getting his father back. However, King Joffrey didn't wait long, executing Ned, and keeping Sansa as a hostage on King's landing. Looking for justice and to bring his family back, Robb is claimed King in the North by his people and continued to win through his battles against the Lannister's army, even claiming the Kingslayer as a hostage. Tywin Lannister, tired of being constantly defeated by the young wolf, hatched a plan of conspiracy with some of the Stark's allies, the Red Wedding. But what if Walder Frey double-crossed the Lannister's and kept Robb Stark as a hostage and sold him to the highest bidder? What if the Stark's were able to enthrall more allies that they know off? And what if Arya and Nymeria were able to save Grey Wind and informed said allies about the life of the King in the North? Would the Starks be able to get their revenge against the Lannisters and assure the North's independence?
Relationships: Arya Stark & Bran Stark & Rickon Stark & Robb Stark & Sansa Stark, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Sansa Stark/Willas Tyrell, Shireen Baratheon/Bran Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	The King in the North

**Author's Note:**

> Little AU story where the King in the North survived the Red Wedding. Before that, while Renly still lived, Robb attended the meeting with the younger Baratheon accompanied by his mother. His intelligence, his fearlessness, and his love for his people were able to catch the eye of a certain rose, who, after Renly's death, decided to follow the King of the North instead of allying the Tyrell's with the Lannisters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb Stark expected to meet Renly Baratheon, and he did, but the self-proclaimed King wasn't the only one he apparently made an ally of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you are in my story. In the immortal words of Andy Dwyer "Dude, that is awesome sauce." First and foremost, thank you for stopping by and reading this. Second, every comment, critic, and support is extremely valuable, I may not be great at responding to everyone (Although I try), but I sure read'em all and they really excite me to continue. Third, as you can see, this is a Game of Thrones Fanfic and, as you can probably see, there will be changes in the cannon story, check the end chapter notes for a better explanation on what will be different. And last but not least, enjoy yourself!

The riding from their camp to the Stormlands was showing to be longer than Robb would like. After another win against the Lannisters on the battlefield, the young wolf could feel that he was approaching his revenge against the house of the Lion, now he just needed a way to storm King's Landing, bring Joffrey, Cersei and whichever other Lannister on sight to justice and rescue his sisters from the capital. The quickest way to do that was with the help of the 100 thousand men's army that Renly Baratheon had gathered intending to assume the crown.

Robb didn't like the idea of Renly sitting on the Iron Throne. He didn't like it because he knew if legitimately, one of Robert's brothers should be King, it should be the oldest one, Stannis. But that wasn't his problem anymore. The seven kingdoms, or, should he say, six kingdoms, could fend for themselves now and the suitors of the kingdom could battle until death for the cursed chair for all he cared. He was the King of the North now, and he would access the situation with the best interest of his kingdom in mind. He only had two goals now, getting Sansa and Arya back to Winterfell and cease Joffrey's head on a spike, and if Renly Baratheon was his best shot to achieve that, he would breach an alliance with him.

Accompanying him on the trip were a few of his men and more importantly Grey Wind and his mother. She was the one who suggested that and volunteered to speak with Robert's younger brother. She disapproved the idea of him leaving their camp and being exposed to a Lannister trap, but he was adamantly to say that he should speak directly to the other King, in a signal of respect, and if the trip was safe enough for her, it was safe enough for him. She wanted to tell him that it wasn't safe enough for her, that his life now mattered more than hers, but decided against because she knew her son and she knew that if she showed him these kinds of thoughts he would ship her with a small army right back to Winterfell and lock her in the castle until the war was over.

So they rode to the Stormlands to meet the self-proclaimed King. Robb knew that the chances of an attack from Tywin on this road were small. The Stark banner had recently won another battle again the Lannister and the Lord of Casterly Rock's army was already stretched pretty thin with the menace of an attack on King's Landing. Looking for small travelers on secondary roads probably was the last thing on the old Lannister's mind.

But, still, he would prefer that this travel was short rather than long.

"We are approaching the Stormlands, Your Grace." One of his men said as he could already see the big camp ahead of them. Sometime later, they were stopped by some men on horses with the Baratheon's banner who he assumed was Renly's guards.

"You are entering the Stormlands, home of Renly of the House Baratheon, true King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm." The guard said. "Identify yourself."

"This is Robb of the House Stark, King in the North." His men said. "Lord Baratheon is waiting for our visit."

"Yes, we were informed to bring you to Storm's End as soon as you arrived." The guard said. "Please, follow us."

Getting deeper into the city, Robb could see not only the crowned stag banner throughout the land but also the golden rose banner, typical of the House Tyrell. That did not surprise the King in the North because the word got out of the daughter of Mace Tyrell had wedded Renly and was proclaimed Queen. This also explained the size of the younger Baratheon's army once the Tyrell was one of the wealthiest houses in all the seven kingdoms. Besides that, the northern men could also see a large commotion on the capital, one that Robb could only describe as a tournament. Hundreds of smallfolk gathering around dozens of Knights int the entrance of the arena. Robb couldn't understand the southern's fascin for blood and battle. Sure, he was in a war right now, but that wasn't something that he took lightly, he was in a war against the Lannister because he had to. He couldn't comprehend why people liked seeing battles between Knights that the only objective was to win some prize of gold and entertain someone. That wasn't entertainment and nothing would make Robb change his mind about it.

As they came to a stop, Renly's guard assured that their horses would be feed and their belongings would be destined to the chambers the King had designated for them. After they had dismounted, they were led to the inside of the arena where Renly was watching the tourney with his wife and her family.

There they could see that the tourney had already ended and Renly was speaking with a large Knight. Robb thought it was probably the winner and he was receiving his prize. After the younger Baratheon had finished, his guards informed him of the arrival of the guests and Renly stood up to greet them.

"Lord Stark. Lady Stark. It's a pleasure to receive you in Stormlands. This is my wife, Lady Margaery from the House Tyrell." Renly said as they approached.

"My Lord. My Lady. My condolences on the death of Lord Eddard. I didn't know him, but from what all I heard he was a very honorable man, and the only way to explain his execution is that was an act of a vile and mad King." Margaery said, never taking her eyes of Robb. The young wolf couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Of course, he had heard tales throughout the Kingdom that contemplate the beauty of the only daughter of Mace Tyrell, but somehow he thought that they didn't make justice to the reality.

"His death will be avenged," Renly promised and some of his men cheered.

"We thank you, my Lord," Catelyn said and the Knight that had won the tourney quickly stepped up.

"You shall call him Your Grace, my Lady." Was said and Robb and Catelyn were able to see now that it wasn't a man, but a woman.

"Lady Brienne. There is no need for that. The King in the North and his mother are our honored guests." Renly said. "I shall let you get settled in and we can meet on the war chamber to start our discussions."

"Well, he seems friendly," Catelyn said after she was left alone with her son. "He even recognized you as King in the North."

"From father's letters, I think he is the most reasonable suitor of the Throne. I don't think that Stannis would be so welcoming to the independence of the North." Robb said.

"I don't know how much more welcoming Renly will be. I hope you're right, but if he insists to you bend the knee, will you do it?" Catelyn asked and that was something she often wondered. Her son didn't want this crown, if someone offered him his revenge and his sisters, maybe it would be enough for him just to be Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North like Ned was.

"No," Robb responded simply. She wanted to ask why, but the guards informed them that the King was waiting for them.

* * *

They were welcomed at the war tent by a small group of people. Renly, his wife, Margaery, Lady Brienne, and someone Robb recognized as Ser Loras Tyrell, brother of Margaery, and one of the best swordsmen in all kingdom. Renly ushered them to sit and had a servant to bring some wine.

"I got to admit, Lord Stark, that I was mildly surprised by your letter. I thought you would still be guttering your way through the Lannisters until you had Joffrey's head on a spike." Renly said.

"Although I have every intention to do that, I don't think it would be very wise to go where the Lannisters are expecting me. They have a very sizeable army and, although strong and skilled, I simply don't have the numbers to assure my victory." Robb explained.

"Pardon my questioning, Lord Stark, but I wouldn't notice that if you hadn't told us that." It was Margaery who said it and the Stark's attention was turned to the beautiful queen. "Even down here in the south, the stories about the young wolf are quite legendary. The man who outsmarted Tywin Lannister, the man who never lost in battle and the man who was proclaimed King in the North."

"What my wife is trying to say is, you seem to be doing well on this war, we are afraid that your intentions can be a little larger than the North," Renly said.

"I can assure you that I have no desire on sitting on the Iron Throne. We, Starks, don't do well in the South. My only goal with this campaign it's to bring those who've wronged my family to justice and rescue my sisters from Cersei's claws." Robb assured them. Renly seemed to be more relaxed after that, but the wolf could still sense Margaery's eyes on him. They weren't threatening or anything like that, she just seemed to still be studying him.

"So I guess you wouldn't have a problem bending the knee to me. If I got your support, I believe that not even if Stannis joined forces with the Lannister we were to be beaten. I would assure your revenge and, honestly, with the Kingslayer as your hostage, I don't think it would be very difficult to trade him for your sisters before you have Joffrey's head." Renly said. Margaery wanted to stop her husband. Just by a look at the young wolf, she knew that this wasn't the proposition he was here to make. But the King continued. "You would be awarded your father's old title."

Robb swallowed thickly at the mention of his father. He was the reason that he was in this war. Robb was raised to be his successor. He would be Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North once his father passed, Arya and Sansa would be betrothed to the heirs of big houses and Bran and Rickon would be his vassals. His father had passed and he was receiving the chance to fulfill his destiny, and yet something was stopping him to agree.

"I'm sorry, Your Grace, but I can not do that," Rob said. Renly's and Lora's faces fell, Brienne stood focused and Margaery's face remained unchanged, as she expected that.

"What do you mean?" Renly asked.

"I can not bend the knee to you," Rob said simply.

"Do you prefer that my brother sit on the throne? Or Joffrey?" Renly asked, his anger starting to surface behind his jovial demeanor.

"No. I honestly think you are the best cut to sit on the Throne." Robb said. "But I will not bend the knee to you. Or to anyone. The North will remain independent after this war."

* * *

After Robb's denial in bending the knee, some other rounds of debate proceed, but it was clear that they wouldn't get to an agreement, at least not in that meeting. Renly extended his courtesy so the Starks could stay a few more days on Storm's End and they could resume the talks later or in another day. Robb didn't like the idea of staying more than necessary, but he liked less the idea of leaving here without an ally, or worse, with an enemy.

Robb was growing more impatiently. They had passed a few more days in Stormlands and no accord had been hatched. Renly seemed set on keeping the North as part of the Seven Kingdoms and Robb couldn't let that happen. He would found ironic if it wasn't involving him how the power-hunger of the southerners was large. Here it was a person who probably had never set foot on the North and would probably complain about the cold if he ever visited there, insisting that he should be the ruler of the people he didn't even know the struggles.

He had to get back to his camp so he could go over to the Twins for Walder Frey's feast. He still was betrothed to his daughter, Roslin Frey, and the Crossing was a strategic point in the war, so he needed to reassure his loyalty. And it wouldn't be bad to finally meet the woman who he would spend the rest of his days with. So, if one of Walder Frey's son was getting married and the Lord of Riverrun wanted his future son-by-law presence, Robb could humor him on that.

The young wolf decided to take a walk with his direwolf and try to relax a little. Maybe the Old Goods of the Forest could inspire some wisdom on him. They didn't have a Godswood here, so he couldn't go there to pray, but he could wish for some guidance. These were the times that he missed his father the most. Don't get him wrong, he always missed his father, but in times like this, when he didn't know what to do, he was certain that Lord Eddard Stark would advise him, show him the right way. He probably would know what to do.

Robb sighed as he stopped and felt the wind on his face while Grey Wind ran around the desert area. He knew he wouldn't go far nor harm anyone without his command, so he let his companion stretch his legs a little and the cold breeze was welcomed. That was another thing he didn't like about the South, it was too hot. The southerners liked to say that the North was too cold and the South had the right temperature, but the young Stark didn't see that at all. It was too much heat here. Maybe he was used to the climate on Winterfell or maybe it was his Stark's blood on his vein, but one thing was certain, he missed the snow. He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard a voice talk to him.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" The voice said and he turned around to meet the Queen. She was referring to the sight of the Narrow Sea in front of them, but Robb had to admit that he wasn't looking for the view, at this point he was just following the breeze.

"Indeed it is, Your Grace." Robb decided to say.

"There is a great breeze coming from the sea. Probably the coldest part of all the Stormlands." Margaery said as if she was reading his mind.

"Aye. The climate is slightly better with the wind coming from the sea. Not so much heat." Robb said.

"Do you miss the North, My Lord?" Margaery asked.

"Your Grace," Robb said.

"What?" The beautiful rose asked.

"Please address me as Your Grace, Your Grace. Your husband may not think that, but I am the King in the North." Robb said and was surprised to not see Margaery not slightly frazzled at his comment, but she had a small approving look. Robb couldn't help but feel that this was some kind of test and, apparently, he passed.

"Alright, Your Grace. Do you miss the North?" Margaery asked again.

"Aye. I can't wait to be back in Winterfell." Robb responded honestly.

"So why don't you speed this process? Renly is by far the most suitable King between him, his brother, or anyone with Lannister blood. You would still have your title and have the King as a friend like your father was friends with King Robert. Bend the knee to Renly. We'll finish all the Lannisters and before you know it you'll be surrounded by snow with your sisters." Margaery said. She knew it was a longshot to try to convince the young wolf, but she wanted him as an ally. She couldn't point her finger on why she wanted that, but something inside her knew that they would be on the same side.

"I apologize, Your Grace, but I can not do that," Robb said.

"Why not?" She asked the question that was burning on the back of her head since his first refusal.

"You want me to put the crown on your husband's feet, right?" Robb said, staring straight ahead. He couldn't see but Margaery nodded at him, but he didn't need an answer. "How do you give up something that is not yours?" He asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not following, Your Grace," Margaery said confused by the Stark question. "You are the King in the North and the heir of the Lord of Winterfell. This is your crown and the North will follow you."

"You are mistaken, Your Grace. If it was for me, I would gladly put my crown on Renly's feet and bend the knee to him. I don't have larger aspirations in the South, just justice, and my sisters' safety. When I started this war, I was just a kid who wanted his father back. I never wanted to be King, hell, I never wanted to be Lord of Winterfell. For me, my father could live forever and I would only be his heir. But the situation changed. My father was executed by a crime he didn't commit and a maniac sits on the throne, doing gods know what to my sisters. I'm still just a kid who doesn't want to be King, that is why I didn't proclaim myself." Robb said, still looking ahead, but he could feel Margaery's eye focused on the side of his head. "My people were tired of southern overlords deciding what his best for them without ever setting a foot in the North. So they claimed me the King in the North. So this crown is not mine, I just wear it. This crown belongs to all northern and it is not my place to decide to bend the knee or not, it's theirs. And they already made that decision." He finished and Margaery finally understood why since the first moment she saw him she was drawn to him. Sure, he was quite handsome, the stories about the young wolf were all so endearing and she still was a young woman trapped in a loveless political marriage. Her whole life was built around fantasies. But it wasn't just that, it was the love for his people. Robb loved the North and everyone who lived there and he was going to make sure that the best solution for them would be accessed, not the best for him. He may have said it, but this was no boy, Robb Stark was a man.

"I heard you are betrothed. I think congratulations are in order." Margaery said after a few moments passed between them, but neither made any move to go away.

"Thank you, Your Grace," Robb said, keeping it short when talking about his about-to-be wife that he didn't even know.

"She is one of Lord Frey's daughter, right?" Margaery asked and Robb nodded. "Do you love her?" She asked. She didn't know why she was being this open to a person who was almost a strange to her, but she fell that if there was someone who could talk about this with her, was the man on her side. Robb let out a low chuckle at the question.

"Honestly, Your Grace, I haven't even met her," Robb responded. "We were promised at each other in the form of an alliance between my family and the Freys. I will mary one of his daughters and my sister, Arya, will marry one of his sons. And he granted us free access to the Crossing." He finished and she could sense the sorrow manner that he talked about the promise and his sister.

"Two Starks. A king and a princess for a bridge. It does not ring me as a fair deal." Margaery said and maybe in some other time Robb would have rebuffed her, telling it wasn't any of her business, but he couldn't even disagree with her.

"I needed access to that bridge." He said, remembering that he accepted very quickly Lord Frey's offer because in that period he was still trying to rescue his father, so he didn't have time to lose. "And you, Your Grace? Do you love your spouse." 

"No," Margaery responded as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "And the King does not love me either."

"Do you think you'll grow to love each other?" Robb asked, remembering his mother telling that she didn't know Ned much before the wedding but she fell in love with him throughout the years. He prayed to the Old Gods that this was to happen to him.

"No." Again she said very calmly and that took Robb by surprise. "Do not misunderstand me, Renly is a great man and is the best suitor for the throne. But we falling in love with each other is simply off the table." 

"Then why did you do it?" Robb asked. Even though he was promised to a person he didn't know, he still held the hope that he was going to have love in his life.

"Like you needed that bridge, I needed the crown. And Renly needed my family's men and wealth." She said with a chuckle, but Robb could detect a little bitter on the sound.

"Do you think it is worth it?" Robb asked just above a whisper. In other situations, Margaery would probably be quick to say that it was, but right there with just the young man that she strangely felt connected to on her side and the Gods watch them, she let herself speak truly for what would appear to be the first time.

"No." She responded with a whisper, almost afraid that someone would hear her. "But I don't think that matters if it is worth it or not." She said and, strangely, Robb couldn't have said it better.

They stood still for some moments and let the cool breeze and the silence wash over them. They were only interrupted by the sound of Grey Wind shuffling behind them and nuzzling his head on Robb's leg.

"So this is the mighty Grey Wind? The direwolf who serves as mount to the King when he goes into battle?" Margaery said and Robb could detect a hint of jest in her voice and her small smile.

"You shouldn't believe everything you heard, Your Grace," Robb said as he crouched down and let Grey Wind lick his face.

"What? So you are telling me that you do not transform into a direwolf in the night?" Margaery said with a fake gasp while she put her hand on her chest.

"Some secrets are better if they stay secrets," Robb said with a smirk and Margaery didn't know why, but she started to feel the heat on her cheeks. She didn't have time to dwell on this once she felt the direwolf sniffing her hand. She froze for a second, more out of respect than out of fear, Grey Wind was an enormous creature and, like his master's, his accomplishments on the battlefield were also quite famous. The sensation quickly transformed into a warm one when the creature nuzzled her hand aside and started to snuggle his head against her torso as if he was asking for a pet. Maybe other people would reticent to do that, but Margaery wanted nothing more than run her hand through the fur of the animal, so that is what she did.

"He seems to like you," Robb said, trying to contain the surprise on his face. Grey Wolf wasn't an aggressive animal most of the time, sure, he turned into a beast against his enemies, but even in that he was well trained. Robb was just surprised by how quickly he had show Margaery affection and how quickly she reciprocated.

"Well, I like him too." She said, now crouching down and letting the wolf lick her face while she had an expression of pure joy.

* * *

It was a few days later that Renly had summoned them at the war tent. Robb was already making adjustments to his departure, he would have to leave soon if he wanted to make in time at the Twins. His mother assured him that she would stay and continue the negotiations. He would leave some men behind with her, but Lady Brienne of Tarth had promised to guard her while she stayed at Stormlands. Catelyn and Brienne had formed some sort of friendship since Robb and his mother had arrived. He had to admit that he felt more at ease knowing that Brienne had his mother's back.

They walked in to find the same group of people that were waiting for them on the first time they met. Renly was seated behind the war table with Ser Loras behind him and Margaery on his side, while Brienne stood a little apart, but with her eyes focused on the King.

"Your Grace, I am terribly sorry that I'll not be able to proceed with our negotiations in person. I have some business that I have to attend at Riverrun and if I want to make it in time, I'll have to depart soon." Robb said, assuming it was that reason Renly wanted to see him.

"No need to apologize, Your Grace," Renly said. "I think what I'm about to say will end our discussion and you'll be free to live with your mind at ease." He said and for a moment Robb feared the worst. That fear quickly passed when he saw Margaery's smile. Usually, a smile didn't mean anything to him but seeing that gesture of the queen some way put his mind at ease. "I accept your terms. We will join forces against the Lannisters and once I sit on the Throne, the North will be a free reign. I'll only ask for our alliance to be extended against my brother's army because once I have the Throne, Stannis will be coming crashing down on me." He said and Robb pondered for a second. He didn't want to get involved in this war between the two brothers, but that was probably the best terms he would receive.

"Aye. You got yourself a deal, Your Grace." Robb said, extending his hand while Renly stood up and shook it. He could hear his mother sigh of relief and could swear he heard one from the Queen too. "If you don't mind me ask, what made you change your mind?"

"I just had time to think it over and I got the conclusion that I don't want you as an enemy. A war on three fronts would be terrible for Westeros and I already have to worry about my Brother and the Lannisters. Getting your military alliance would put my mind at ease and the North's independence is a small price for that. Those are your people and you seem to care about them a great deal. If I neglected an alliance because of a mere title it could have great consequences." Renly said. "I just had to ask myself 'do you think is worth it'? And the answer was no." He finished. Robb made no mistake about it, Renly's lips were the one moving, but the words were courtesy of Margaery Tyrell, the young wolf was sure of that.

"That is very generous of you, Your Grace. My mother will stay behind so she can trim some details and sign when is all done." Robb said. "Farewell, Your Grace. Until we meet again." He finished, but his eyes were not on the King, but in the Queen. _Until we meet again_ , somehow, Robb knew that was true, at least for the beautiful rose he met on Stormlands. Now, for Renly, destiny wouldn't be so kind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Renly are allies, but as you probably can assume, not for long. This chapter was made with the intuit of introducing Robb and Margaery to each other and show the connection they seemly have. Robb was probably my favorite character in the show and I'm still not ready to talk about what happened to him, and Margaery was also one of my favorites, and, although siding with the Lannisters, she never struck me as simply evil like the lions. 
> 
> So, about the changes. There will be small ones just to make it easier to write. For example, when Renly is killed, Loras will be inside the tent, so he'll know that Brienne is innocent. That is just one example. The big change will be on the timeline. As you probably noticed, there is no Talisa. I thought really hard on putting her, but in the end, I decided against it. So what will change in the timeline? Honestly, I'm going to speed up things, the red wedding will happen while Renly is assassinated, so Catelyn won't be there, Daenerys will be coming to Westeros sooner. The other major change is, Arya and Jaqen. The whole ordeal happened right after she fled King's Landing, while Robb was beginning to march south. She accepted Jaqen's invite to go to Bravos and become a faceless man. After she is allowed to leave, she returned to Westeros to find her family.
> 
> That is it for this chapter, if you have a comment or a question, please don't hesitate to send and I'll see you on the next one. Allons-y!


End file.
